Love Life
by Hayashi Yuuki
Summary: Lucy Heartfilla is the Princess of the prospering Fiore Kingdom.With both her parents gone, she needs to be married to claim her inheritance and place as the Queen. Will she really break off all ties with the man she chose after claiming her heritage?


**Yuuki: Hey there! Another new story! Yeah, I know that I'm neglecting the others, but don't worry, I'll be devoting almost all of my time on the computer next week to writing!**

**Inner Yuuki: Oh, and just in case if somebody thinks we're copying his/her story, this idea seems vaguely familiar, but we really can't remember if there was a story like this or not.**

**Yuuki: Aaaaaand….. NO DISCLAIMERS! SUE US FOR ALL I CARE, YOU DAMN LAWYER!**

**Inner Yuuki: And lets get going with the story …**

_They met at the yearly ball Lucy Heartfilla's mother held to get suitors for her daughter, the princess of Fiore Kingdom. That was where the cold, stoic girl met the warm-hearted, confident boy Loke Leo. They did not like each other at the first sight. A year later, Lucy's beloved mother, who is also the only person Lucy can confide in, passed away due to cancer, leaving Lucy with her huge inheritance. However, the elder advisors of the late king and queen were not happy. They wanted peace in the country, and if the Queen-to-be doesn't have a husband before she actually becomes the Queen herself, there was going to be many complaints from the citizens, saying that in the unfortunate event should she is unable to do her duties, nobody will be carrying it out for her. So they told Lucy, "If you are not married, you can't claim the inheritance, as you are considered too 'young'. Although we know that you're more than capable to carry out your duties, we don't want a strike to be carried out. So, please, just find a way to get married before you become Queen. After you become the Queen, the citizens can't complain about you any longer. Your inheritance and crowning ceremony is to be claimed next month, so until then, we're begging you." Lucy, determined to keep the only memory she had of her late parents, agreed to that request. It was until two weeks later that she saw Loke in need of money…_

Fiore Kingdom – Fairy Tail Bank

Fairy Tail Bank is the bank used by 90% of the civilians throughout the whole kingdom. This bank is so popular that the people working there earns a huge sum of money every month, specifically around 50 000 Jewels or more. As if by coincidence, 50 000 Jewels was the exact amount of money Loke Leo needs, and he wasn't working at FTB. He was currently negotiating with the manager for a loan of this sum of money, but the damn manager was refusing that loan, saying that it would bad business for the bank to lose so much money at one time. As if! For Kami's sake, the employees there earn at least the amount of money he was asking for! Not enough? Tell that to my foot.

Just at that time, Lucy Heartfilla entered the bank spotted Loke negotiating, his 'negotiations' getting louder and more agitated. She walked up to the duo arguing and gave a light cough to let them know her presence.

The 'friends' were so engrossed in their discussion that they didn't hear Lucy coughing lightly beside them. Only when Lucy spoke up did they look at her.

"What are you arguing about?" Lucy spoke in a pleasant tone.

"Heartfilla-sama! I'm sorry! I was too engrossed…" The manager apologized fervently for ignoring the princess…scratch that, the future Queen.

"It's quite alright, Natsu-san. Now would you excuse us a moment? I have to talk to Leo-san." The Queen-to-be gestured him to leave.

"Hai."

Lucy turned her attention onto Loke. Telling him to follow her, she got into her Rolls-Royce and ordered the chauffeur to take her to the nearest café.

"Yes Maam." The chauffeur answered with a nod before setting off.

"So…Heartfilla-_sama_, where are you bringing humble little old me to?" Loke said sarcastically.

"Leo-san, I have an offer for you. But, lets wait to get to the café before I say anything." Lucy replied.

"And why must I stay to listen to your offer?" Loke questioned.

"You're a citizen in my kingdom," Lucy pointed out. "And I'm sure this deal will turn out to be in your best interest. And mine, too, of course."

Loke raised his eyebrows at that, and did not say anything more throughout the whole trip.

Starbright Café

They were sitting in a deserted level of the otherwise crowded café.

"And pray tell me, why is this section of the cafe deserted when the rest is unbelievably crowded?"

"I have a section reserved for me in every store, mart, mall and café in town." Was the reply.

"Oh."

"Okay, the deal is for you to marry me." Lucy said bluntly.

"NANI! WHY SHOULD I MARRY YOU!" Loke burst out.

"Careful, Leo-san." Lucy took a sip of her tea.

Loke sat back down.

"I have to be married to claim my inheritance and my place as Queen. This is only temporary; I'll divorce you straight away and cut ties with you completely right after my crowning ceremony." Lucy said calmly.

"That's dirty, this is staining the pure event of marr-"

"I'll give you a million Jewels and a new house for you and your family to stay in."

"Deal."

**Yuuki: -sweatdrop- Lol, I had fun writing the last part, really I did.**

**Inner Yuuki: Hope you like it and tell us; whether may it be good or bad, criticisms, mistakes… Thanks.**

_**Ja ne**_

_**Signed, **_

_**Yuuki-chan**_


End file.
